The invention pertains to a hermetically sealed connector especially adapted for use with a sealed glove box. Further, the invention pertains to a method for exchanging one such connector for another. Such connectors are typically used for electrically connecting devices disposed inside the glove box with devices outside the glove box. For instance, such a connector can be used to connect a motor inside the glove box with a power supply on the outside. The invention is particularly useful in a situation where the glove box contains a material such as a radioactive material which cannot be handled directly and must be manipulated from outside the box with the gloves.
As shown in FIG. 1, a glove box generally includes gloves 3 which the operator can employ to manipulate objects within the glove box from the outside. Bags 4 are provided for removing waste materials from the box and placing new materials inside the box. An intake filter 5 is provided through which air passes going into box, while air expelled from the box passes through an exhaust filter 6. Illumination is provided by a lighting device 7. A connector 8, to which the invention is most particulary concerned, is provided for providing electrical connections between the inside and outside of the box 1.
Each of the above-mentioned elements is mounted on a wall 2 of the box. Particularly, as shown in FIG. 2, the connector 8 is mounted on the outside wall 2 through stud bolts 10, the heads of which are welded to the box 1 around a through hole 9 provided the wall 2. A flange 11 of a housing 14 of the connector 8 is separated from the wall 2 by a packing 15. The bolt 10 passes through respective holes formed in a flange 11. Nuts 16 secure the flange 11 to the wall 2. Power supply cables 12 are sealed by a sealing material 13, for instance, a high polymer material such as epoxy resin, in the space between the cables 12 and the housing 14.
Sometimes, due to inevitable failures and damage, it is necessary to replace the connector 8. Conventionally, this has been done, as illustrated in FIG. 3, with the use of a second, smaller glove box 36. The box 36 has an open side which is placed against the outer wall 2 of the larger glove box 1 with the connector 8 contained therein. A flange of the box 36 is sealed to the wall 2 through a packing, double-sided tape, or the like. The operator can then insert his hand into the glove 3 and remove the nuts 16 from the bolts 10, thereby removing the connector 8 from the bolts 10. A new connector, which was placed in the box 36 before the box 36 was placed against the outer wall 2 of the box 1, is then secured with the bolts 10 and nuts 16. Thereafter, the old connector box 36 is moved away and the old connector disposed of.
In this conventional method of exchanging connectors, the atmospheres in the boxes 1 and 36 are in communication with one another during the period that no connector 8 is fitted to the bolts. Hence, the new connector can be contaminated by radioactive material. Also, radioactive material can be present in the atmosphere within the box 36, and hence can be scattered in the work room when the box 36 is removed from the wall 2.
Accordingly, it is an object to the present invention to provide a hermetically sealed connector for a glove box and a method for exchanging such connectors in which the drawbacks mentioned above have been eliminated.